With the development of mobile e-commerce, the payment via a mobile phone becomes main trend for payment made by people currently. More and more payment terminals, such as a POS machine, communicate with the mobile phone via Bluetooth. Generally, a payment terminal is required to support Felica, i.e. contactless smart card, transaction, while Felica transaction has a strict requirement for communication speed of the payment terminal, accompanied with a problem of speed of Bluetooth communication between the POS machine and the mobile phone. Therefore, in order to ensure data transferring speed, a Bluetooth module complied with BT classic standard, such as a Bluetooth 3.0 chip, is adapted in the payment terminal in the prior art to achieve a goal of completing transaction communication in a regulated time period.
Though using the Bluetooth 3.0 chip in the payment terminal ensures communication speed, disadvantage of using Bluetooth 3.0 chip such as high standby power consumption in stand by state exists. Since most of POS machines use scheme regarding built-in battery at present, high standby power consumption would lead the operational lifespan of the POS machine to be shortened and frequent charging also affects users' experience.